


Chasing My Tail

by FanOTheFang



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: F/M, Maria-Star Cooper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOTheFang/pseuds/FanOTheFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Wolfie one-shot to Celebrate the Super Moon – Can Were-Lemons turn to Romance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing My Tail

The skies were clear and filled with stars. The moon was full, bright and beautiful. A perfect night for a Werewolves. 

I didn't always run with the pack, sometimes it wasn't an ideal situation. When I was younger I got a little nervous around everyone and for a long time had only run with my parents. With the pack, some of the males could get a little rough and over-excited. As I got older I learned who to keep away from, who to stay close to and I kept myself safe. I was smaller than most Weres, a pretty tan and cream colour when I changed so I stood out and I had to be careful to avoid unwanted attention. 

Tonight we had a new area to run through, this added to the excitement of the pack. I had checked out the place with a couple of others during the previous weekend, there was a lot of space for us which aided my plan. Although I was with the pack tonight, I was hoping not to be with all of them for too long. 

I had car pooled with a couple and a friend of mine, she knew that if I didn't get back to the car with everyone else then they could leave without me. As we pulled up I saw Alcide getting out of his truck. He was here alone, I hoped that was on purpose. He seemed to be looking around when I first saw him, I hoped he was looking out for me. I got out of the car and tried a casual glance in his direction. He clearly had been looking for me. His grin showed off his bright, white teeth and I even got a wink, I smiled back. I was a little less nervous now.

.

I had known Alcide for a long while but we had never been involved. He'd been seeing Debbie Pelt on and off for ages, I don't want to sound like I was jealous of her, but she was a real bitch. I admit wasn't sorry when he'd abjured her and she had somehow disappeared. 

I was never sure if Alcide was ever fully involved with a pretty, blond human called Sookie Stackhouse, but she had been around him quite a lot, she had even gone to a pack funeral with him. Sookie had actually driven me to hospital once so I really did owe her and I hadn't wanted to step on her toes. I thought I knew Alcide well enough to know that he wouldn't have been showing an interest in me, if he was actually with anyone else.

Both Sookie and I had been there when Alcide's father had been killed, but I had been the one to try and comfort him. 

Obviously Alcide had needed some time after he had lost his father, but we had kept in touch and become closer. At pack events we gravitated together, particularly as Alcide was very tense around the pack these days. Alcide loathed our new packmaster, Patrick Furnan. Furnan had killed Alcide's father so this hatred was understandable. Something was going to happen between them, but for now they were keeping the peace.

After the last full moon Alcide had driven me home, we had sat talking in his truck for a while and he'd asked me on a date. Nothing too serious, just a movie and a snack. It had been fun, he had walked me to my door, kissed my cheek and said “Good Night” like a gentlemen. 

It was over a week until we could fit in our second date, I worked a lot over weekends and Alcide was very busy with his business, often working late during the week. I admit, after the second date, I had invited him in for coffee. We spent most of the time laughing at the state of the living room in my new flat, someone had painted it a strange, orange colour and I hadn't had chance to redecorate yet. Alcide offered to help and we set up a third date for early Sunday morning, with him bringing paint and rollers. 

It isn't easy to explain how a morning painting had ended in an afternoon in the shower and then my bed, but it had been amazing. I still smiled at the thought of the first time he really kissed me. However Alcide hadn't stayed over, he had to work early on Monday morning so he left early that evening. 

The one serious conversation we'd had just between shower and bed was to discuss that he had been to our Were doctor and been thoroughly checked out since he had last been with Debbie Pelt. I was on a pill which had been checked by the same doc and was proved to prevent pregnancy in Weres. I wanted him but I wasn't ready to catch anything Pelt might have passed on and a Were baby was a little too much of a commitment! 

Later that week Alcide called me to say he had just finished looking at some prospective work close to my flat and could he come by. He brought a takeaway, I had beer in the fridge and he'd stayed the night. I still couldn't decide if he stayed all night because he'd fallen asleep or if that had been his intention, but he'd had to leave really early the next day. I did think it sweet that he'd brought me coffee in bed, but I was worried I was becoming a booty-call rather than anything more serious. 

I had only had two, not very serious relationships. Both humans, both cute blond guys, which until now had been my type. My only time with a typical man's man was when I'd been a lot younger. I'd a few too many drinks at a party and left with someone. He had parked and we had got to the point of him trying hold down my head demanding “Suck my stiff dick, sweet lips.” I had broken his jaw and run home. 

I knew that all men were not like that, but from that night cute, sweet, non-threatening guys were always my type. Until now.

My friends were worried that Alcide was too serious for me, maybe a little too old, a little too experienced. He had just lost both parents and was trying to run a business, of course he was serious, and he wasn't much older than me, I just looked young enough to get carded sometimes. Alcide wasn't cute or blond. Curly dark hair I wanted to run my fingers through, sexy green eyes that glowed when he was turned on and a hard muscled body that turned me on. We had a spectacular time in bed, but I wanted more than just that. 

.

That's pretty much how things stood between us as the pack prepared to run and enjoy this full moon. 

There were a few excited hollars and shouts from the rest of the pack as we moved into the woods. One reason to keep away from the males was that they could strip really quickly. When shirts and t-shirts started hitting the floor I caught Alcide's eye, I wanted to make sure he realised that I had gone to take off my clothes and change privately. 

The woods were full of howls as the pack took off into the night, I struggled against the temptation to just run with them. Even as a wolf I had a different motivation tonight. I padded back to where everyone else had changed, hoping that just one wolf would still be there. 

Through the trees I saw him, Alcide's eyes flashed as he saw me. He stood frozen and gave a low growl, I yipped in excitement but couldn't help taking a nervous step back. He was a huge animal, if he wasn't thinking along the same lines as me then I could be in trouble here. I had to show I was no threat, I spun like a crazy dog chasing it's tail. Desperately trying to show I just wanted to play, just wanted some fun in the moonlight. I yipped again and set off running.

The first run of the full moon was something every Were dreamed about, it was a time for feeling free, wild and uninhibited. My feelings were intensified as I heard Alcide take chase. I wasn't sure if he would overtake me, he was taller with longer legs to help him bound along but I was nippier and could dodge between the trees easily. I also knew exactly where I was going.

The sounds of the rest of our pack were fading, a good sign. I could see the moonlight glowing in the clearing ahead and I began to slow. As I reached the small break in the trees I turned back to face Alcide, who was slithering to a halt on the long grass.

I was trembling with nerves and want, as I panted facing the wolf in front of me. He gave a low growl, but he looked out towards the woods. Did he want to keep running? Or did he want me? Did he want to rejoin the pack or did he just want to know where they were?

Alcide took a couple of paces closer to me, I lowered my head in submission. He rubbed the underside of his muzzle and throat over the top of my head, I whined as he moved to my side rubbed against me. He circled me, I stood my ground but still shook in desperation and fright.

This would be my first time as a wolf and it wasn't something Alcide and I discussed. How could we have a conversation about this?

He was behind me, his tongue lapped at me. One front paw landed on my back and then the other. Skittish and scared, I danced out of his way. 

Alcide's front paws hit the ground and he backed away from me, he gave a growl that might have been confused. 

I regretted moving immediately, now was not the time for mixed signals. I lowered my underbelly to the grass, kept my head down and whined. I inched towards him as he stood, glaring down at me, snarling slightly. 

I don't know how long we stayed frozen like that, time gets a little fuzzy when we are changed. 

Alcide finally moved to my side, nudging me with his nose. I got to my feet, purposefully raising my hind quarters first, I hoped this was a distinct invitation to him. Again he rubbed his body alongside mine and I heard his jaws snap. Yet again I was trembling, but this time I was determined to hold my ground. 

In a swift movement he was behind me and mounting me. I took an involuntary step forward, but then shuffled back. Alcide's jaws came down around the back of my neck, I felt a flash of panic but realised he was holding me rather than biting me. Standing beneath him was difficult at first, but adrenalin kicked in and I stood. 

I was making a desperate whimpering sound as my first orgasm as a wolf hit me. I had expected the typical stereotype howl when he came, but Alcide kept quite quiet. Considering that other wolves may have been close this was a relief. 

We collapse forward in a heap, possibly more like humans than wolves. Both of us were panting, finally relaxing in the moonlight. Alcide's paw was still on my back, he shuffled a little closer to me, his nose and tongue teasing my ear which I loved as a human. 

As we relaxed together, we changed back to human form. Alcide didn't stop nibbling my ear, he was making contented humming noises as I turned a little nervously to face him. He slipped his arms around my back, pulling me closer as we lay naked and a little muddy on the grass. 

“Did you know this clearing was here?” He asked after a while.

“Maybe...”

“Hmm...”

“Maybe I looked a little further than the rest of the pack when we checked out these woods. I was hunting for a private spot.” 

“Maria-Star, your hunting abilities are commendable.”

“As is your ability to chase my tail.” 

“Such a cute tail.” Alcide leaned closer to stroke my butt, then he moved as if to rest me onto my back and move his hard body over mine. 

I had other ideas.

I was happy to be submissive as a wolf and even around the pack. Although when it was just the two of us I preferred us to be equal and to be honest, I wanted a little control occasionally. I pushed on Alcide's shoulder, he did not object to laying back on the grass, especially when I straddled him.

We had been wild animals a minute ago, we were still too close to that state to be polite now. 

My hands were pushing down on his chest so I felt his growl rumble through him as easily as I heard it. No longer shy I snarled back, no one would dare call me nervous now. I knelt up above him, arching my back, showing myself off to him. Panting although we had barely begun, I slipped my hand between my legs and his. I caressed his balls, gentle at first, then scratching as he snarled at me but stayed flat on his back.

With my other hand I gripped the base of his thick cock, he was hard and getting harder as I took my time with him. I moved my hand up a little and squeezed again. My other hand moved from his balls to join the other and inch closer to his tip. I caressed and squeezed, and again. Alcide's huge hands gripped my butt, if I wasn't Were I would have had some interesting bruises tomorrow. 

We both groaned in want as I ran my thumb across the taught head of him. I teased both of us as I raised myself to brush against him. I looked at Alcide watching him snarl as he watched me. I continued to tease and squeeze him as I brushed my finger tips against my damp lips. I knew I was wet, I was sure I was hot inside. I needed him. 

I heard myself whine and moved myself a little so again I brushed against him. Alcide's hands moved to grip my thighs as I lowered myself so his tip slipped inside me. My plan was to move back then deeper, but I couldn't move back I just moved myself further onto him. 

My hands were on his muscled chest, holding him down as I lowered myself on to him. We both gave a growl of satisfaction as his cock drove up in to me, deep in to me, to the hilt. A rocking motion as we moved together, closer and closer.

I needed something more, something different. I pushed myself back a little, sitting more upright, grinding down, using my hips.

Greedy now, I wanted more. More friction. Selfish, I grabbed Alcide's hand and moved it to me. Together we roughly teased my aching clit, faster, harder. 

“Fuck me.” I snarled even though he clearly was.

“My little bitch in heat.” I heard his surprised tone, as I hit my orgasm with a force I'd never known. I would have howled at my release but Alcide had enough presence of mind to quieten me. He took the upper hand, flipped me hard onto my back and covered my mouth with his, kissing me forcefully as I lost my senses. 

“Shh, don't bring the rest of the pack down on us.” Alcide hissed. He was above me now, deep, hard inside me. My first temptation was to wrap my legs tight around him as he drove into me. We had done that. I wanted to give something more of me. 

I spread my legs, opening myself wide to him. I braced myself in the dirt, feet steady on the ground as I lifted myself to him. He pounded into me. Alcide had one hand on the ground, keeping our bodies apart so we could watch ourselves join together. His other hand stroking my breasts, grasping my waist as we got closer to bliss, then his thumb against my clit, so this time we came perfectly together. 

Both of us struggled to keep silent, but the rest of the pack stayed away. 

.

We lay tangled together in the moonlight, grass stained and muddy. 

“You found a beautiful spot here. How long had you planned this?”

“Planned?” I played innocent.

“Hmm, you planned to lure me away from the pack, planned to get me alone so you could use you feminine wiles on me.” He nuzzled my ear.

“Oops, busted.” I grinned at the moon above me. “Guilty as changed.”

“I need to thank you, Maria-Star, you are a wonderful distraction.” Alcide was more serious now, he kissed me carefully, slowly. 

We relaxed together for a little while longer but eventually he broke the spell. “It has to be getting close to dawn. Do you need a ride home?”

I didn't want to go home, at least I didn't want to go home alone, but it would be difficult to talk about this, so I grinned. “Yeah, I'll take another ride from you.”

Alcide laughed, jumped to his feet and held a hand out for me. “Come on little cow-girl. Lets hope everyone else has left, or you'll be getting me a reputation.” 

.

It seemed like a good time to let Alcide be the Alpha-Male again, I was happy to let him lead the way back to our clothes. He took my hand and looked back to me every now and then, squeezing my hand. Yes, I was happy enough.

Hang on. No, I wasn't. I did have one objection. 

“Hey, you called me a _bitch in heat_!” I said with a laugh in my voice, but seriously, I didn't want to hear that too often.

“Yeah, I did.” Alcide looked back and actually looked bashful. “I'm sorry, I really got carried away... in the err... heat of the moment.” He stopped walking and pulled me to him.

“Be careful, I may just need to call you 'an old hound dog'!”

“Old! Jeez, chere, you wound me!”

I touched the tip of his nose. “Does this old nose know where it is taking us? Clothes would be good.”

“Couldn't we walk home like this? You would need a couple of pretty leaves, just to cover here...” He dropped a light kiss on my right nipple. “And here.” A stronger kiss on my left, he sucked a little. My aching nipple slipped into his mouth as he teased it with his tongue. 

“But you would need a big... thick... branch to cover up.” I managed to gasp.

Alcide took a step forward. I was somehow, leaning against a tree with his body against mine. “I will take that as a compliment.” He smiled down at me.

“I suppose I owe you one after calling you an old hound!” I giggled.

He was nibbling my ear lobe, murmuring, “Owe me _one_ what, exactly...” 

His fingers traced down my side as I reached around his waist to pull him closer. We leaned against the poor tree a little too much, it creaked alarmingly. To compensate Alcide stepped back, bringing me with him. The poor tree shook and showered leaves and twigs down on to us. Alcide moved fast, bringing his arms up above my head to save me from the worst of the downfall. I hardly needed protecting from falling leaves, but I did like that he had tried to. 

“Maybe that wasn't a good plan.” He admitted with a shrug.

“Maybe not.” I agreed. “You have to admit I am much better at planning that you.”

“Mmm... I do have one great plan...” 

“Oh yeah?” I waited. 

He paused then asked. “Would you stay with me tonight? We could shower, fool around a little...”

I smiled and raised my eyebrows. 

Alcide continued. “Sleep, fool around a little more, breakfast in bed... and then...”

“A little more sleep and a little more fooling around?”

“Exactly... How do you like my plan?”

I had to grin. “Now just to be sure...” I stepped very close to him. On tiptoes to whisper into his ear. “When you say 'fool around' do you mean fuck like rabbits?” I drifted my hand across the top of his right butt cheek. He had a bunny shaped birthmark that was the only part of him anyone could call cute.

Alcide had a great laugh. “No, no. I meant fuck like Weres.”

I laughed for real for a moment but then struggled to keep a smile on my face. Full moon could certainly get my hormones raging. This wasn't exactly what I wanted, but I had to accept that this was what our relationship was. 

Alcide looked more serious too, he was absently picking leaves from my hair.

Shit! Had I messed up? Being Alcide Herveaux's fuck-buddy was not a bad thing, what else had I expected? Why try and make it something it wasn't? I kept my face down and bit my lip. Hard.

“Maybe a bit of a change of plan?” Alcide suggested. “We could shower and then we could fuck... because I honestly think we need the release, then we could sleep together...” 

I made myself look up at him, I was convinced he was going to blow me off a minute ago but now I wasn't so sure.

He smiled again and blushed. Alcide actually blushed! He ducked his head down, his lips at my ear. “Maybe, then we could make love in the morning.”

Then I was blushing and smiling. 

My heart felt like it actually expanded, I'd never felt this before. My stomach swirled, but I managed to nod and smile back.

It was not the three little words. It was too soon for them, but it was a step forward.

I managed to find my voice. “I like that plan.” 

“That's a relief!” He kissed me and the poor tree behind us was in trouble again. 

I backed off just a little, too happy to be still now. “We have to find our clothes before dawn.” I grinned and ducked under his arm, setting off running in the direction we had been heading. Running hard, dodging trees, close to howling with pleasure. A quick glance behind me showed that Alcide was close behind. A grin on his face. Chasing my tail.

.

**I wrote this a while ago, but wanted to try and get a fic on this site after the recent problems on FF.net**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Comments always appreciated.**

**.**

**19** **th** **March 2011 – FanOTheFang**

 


End file.
